1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer provided with two temperature sensing portions for measuring temperatures at two different positions, for example, indoor and outdoor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is sometimes desired to measure temperatures at the same time in different positions such as indoors and outdoors, in a room and in a constant temperature oven, or the like. In such cases, conventionally, two thermometers or two electronic thermometers have been used. Even if the temperatures at two positions can be measured, it is uneconomical to use two independent thermometers. If the temperatures in two positions can be measured by a single electronic thermometer disposed in a certain place, the comparing measurement of the temperatures in two positions becomes easier as well as economical.